eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Unlikely Heroes
Unlikely Heroes is an Eberron based campaign that will take characters from 4th to 20th+ level. It was constructed by Roger French with the use of modular adventures as well as his own crafted adventures. The adventure is currently ongoing, the characters just reaching 9th level and returning to Khorvaire after a brief stint on the Isle of Dread. Chapters * Chapter 1 - Wingclipper's Revenge * Chapter 2 - Tensions Rising * Chapter 3 - Rise of the Dark Daggers * Chapter 4 - Home Sweet Stormhome * Chapter 5 - Here There Be Monsters PCs * Lez'Ka - elven ninja * Min Orforturding - gnoll druid/barbarian * Sorn Rorstarr - drow assassin * Zook Indo Turen - gnome warlock * Bedalia Cath - shifter ranger * Benson - human cleric (Sovereign Host) NPCs * Kreelo - leader of the dark daggers * Thothar - bard and revolutionist * Sally D'Lyrander - airship captain * Avner - noble aristocrat, royal pain in the arse * Dov Urol - gnome naturalist * Tavey Nask - teenage commoner * Grevius - gnome wizard * Geoffrey the Pale - house lyrander lackey Notes Unlikely Heroes began as an unlikely campaign. I had always been fascinated with the Eberron Campaign Setting, probably because when I first began playing D&D the first sourcebook to reach my fingers was the ECS, even before I laid eyes on the PHB. A lot of it didn't make sense to me back then, but the concepts and imagery of the setting really did wonders in my head. After a year of playing D&D I had finally decided to start running some games. At the time our usual DM was running an Arabian Nights based campaign setting of his own design called Al-Serene. My chance to DM came when he was at a break, and hadn't yet crafted the next adventure for the group. I had recently read Wingclipper's Revenge in Dungeon magazine and thought it would be fairly interesting to run. At the time I hadn't planned on it being an Eberron based adventure, merely a one-shot. I rolled up some half-ass characters for everyone and handed them out. Although not a run-away success at DMing, I think I did a decent enough job, so much so that after the regular DM had finished the next adventure and needed more time to craft the next he asked me to run another game. Again, I turned to Dungeon magazine this time using the module Tensions Rising. I managed to mash together a bit of a lead from one story to the other and some of the players changed characters but after Tensions Rising went off even better than Wingclipper's I figured I was onto something. The other DM and I begin rotating month after month giving one another enough time to generate next months adventure while playing in the others campaign. The trouble I faced early on was that I had mashed these characters together with a rather simple "you're members of a mercenary guild" introduction. Also, things in Wingclipper's Revenge were never meant to be overarching plot line developments so I've contended with drawing some of that information back into the story without making it seem too forced. Overall I think I've done a fairly decent job (especially considering this is my first attempt at constructing a large scale campaign) and the players seem to be enjoying the story as it begins to unfold before them. Only time will tell if the campaign proves to be the success I hope it to be. Category:Player Campaign